


The Contest

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: AU story. Reno and Cloud make a bet. Wrote this to give Cloud a break.





	The Contest

“I love you.” Cloud stood in front of the mirror checking out his reflection. “Who’s the hero who’s getting laid tonight? You are!” he exclaimed as he put on his aftershave.

As he walked into 7th Heaven later on that night, he was not happy to spot Reno there. Not much had changed post-Meteorfall, Reno was still his rival. He already had a gaggle of women hanging around him. Barely acknowledging Tifa who was tending bar, he grabbed a beer and went to a corner away from Reno. A little while later, he had his own cluster of women hanging on his every word. When he excused himself to use the bathroom, he found Reno there as well, washing his hands.

“Hope you’re happy taking my leftovers.” Reno commented as he dried his hands. “All those women you’ve got, I had them last night.”

“Dream on, buddy. I can outscore you any night of the week.” Cloud replied.

“Then prove it. Whoever can get the most women on their side of the bar is the better scorer.”

“You’re on!” Cloud said.

When they left the bathroom, they both started aggressively circulating through the women in the bar. Soon it seemed to be over, with each of them having an equal number of women.

“It’s a tie.” Cloud said.

“Not quite.” Reno pointed to Tifa at the bar.

“You lose.” Cloud said, sure Tifa would help him win. “Tifa, I need ya over here for a minute.”

Tifa walked around the bar and looked at Reno and Cloud, both surrounded by women, taking her time on making a decision.

“Who’s that?” Cloud asked. With Tifa away from the bar, he saw a pretty blonde sitting there drinking alone.

Reno looked. “Oh, that’s Elena. Don’t waste your time, I’m not even sure she likes men.”

“She’s a woman, she counts.” Cloud said and went to sit down next to her.

Tifa frowned, then walked over to Reno and took his hand, starting to lead him upstairs. He hesitated for a moment until Tifa kissed him, then she had to hurry to catch up with on the second floor, and she showed him the way to her bedroom.

Cloud didn’t even notice, he was busy trying to chat up Elena, but she seemed to go from cold to hot and back.

“Well, I guess I lose the contest.” Cloud muttered unhappily.

Elena perked up. “You mean you need my help to win a contest?”

“Yeah.” Cloud admitted.

“Why didn’t you say so? My place isn’t that far away.” Elena grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Cloud was taken aback by her abrupt change, but at least he was gonna get some tonight, and that was the whole point.

***

Four months later, the two couples were married in a lavish wedding at Rufus’ country estate, Tifa and Elena looking extremely beautiful in their custom wedding dresses. Reno and Cloud were looking extremely bewildered in their tuxedos, not sure how they got roped into this.

After the reception, where Yuffie ended up with both of the bouquets by stealing them, Tifa and Elena were sharing a room to get out of their wedding gowns and into appropriate traveling outfits for their honeymoon. There was a bottle of champagne and two glasses there, and after the girls were in nothing but their underwear, they filled their glasses since they didn’t have to worry about spilling on their gowns or their traveling clothes.

“Here’s to pulling it off.” They both said as they toasted each other.

“I thought Reno might be suspicious that we planned this, but he was easy to distract.” Tifa said.

“Cloud too. And now it’s too late for them to get cold feet and change their minds, the wedding’s over. I never expected Rufus to pay for everything though.” Elena finished her champagne and started getting dressed.

“Me either. I can’t wait to get the pictures back from the photographer.” Tifa started getting dressed as well.

“Oh, and if you want kids, I’d suggest you wait a while and let Reno adjust to being married first. He spooks easy.” Elena offered advice as they headed downstairs.

The limo was waiting for them, their luggage in the trunk. Reno and Cloud were already seated inside, still looking confused, their moods lifting a little as their respective brides snuggled against their proper husband. The limo took them to the dock, where they enjoyed a month long cruise on Rufus’ private yacht. Reno and Cloud decided to have another contest, they needed to see who could have the loudest wedding night. Tifa and Elena decided they were the real winners again.


End file.
